Serendipity
by Fallin Star
Summary: Sequel to Dreams Can Come True* Mia comes home early from Genovia giving her the whole summer with Michael. M/M Fluff *FINISHED*
1. Here With Me

Authors Notes: Hey guys, This story is a sequel to "Dreams Can Come True" if you haven't read that story yet the only important thing you need to know is that Mia And Michael are already together. I haven't read any Pd stories in awhile so if this story is similar to another one out there I didn't do it intentionally. Please R&R thanks, Cori  
  
P.S. Thanks Kelly for your recent review of DCCT it inspired me to write this.  
  
P.S.S. I wanted to write this one different than DCCT so it isn't in diary form.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Mia bobbed her head along to the sounds of The Calling as she stared out the window of the luxurious private jet, in less than two hours she would be back in the comfort of her home. A small smile played across her lips as she thought of none other than Michael Moscovitz, her new boyfriend. It had been a month since she had seen his smiling face and all that she had had of him for that month was emails and the occasional phone call.  
  
Sure Genovia was a really beautiful country, and her work as their new Princess was easier and more fun than she thought it would be, but it still wasn't the same as New York. Looking down at her watch she was pleased when she saw that she was almost home.  
  
**********************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia stepped out of her limo and bounded up the stairs to her apartment bouncing on her heels impatiently as she knocked loudly on the front door. A smiling Helen Thermopolis greeted her.  
  
"Mia Hunny, I'm so glad your home." Her mom said as she enveloped her daughter in a huge bear hug. Mia smiled warmly as she returned the hug and walked into the apartment.  
  
"I'm glad to be home too. I still don't know how I talked Grandmere into letting me come home two months early, but some of my charm lessons must be working." She replied as she started to drag her bags to her room. "I think somewhere along the way Grandmere got a heart."  
  
Helen laughed, "Maybe she just realized that her Granddaughter needed to spend her summer with her friends, I mean its not every day that a nice young boy falls head over heels for our little Mia."  
  
Mia groaned and blushed brightly. "Awww, Mom please don't even start with that. Maybe I should have started going out with a tattoo pierced biker guy that got his kicks out of terrorizing the locals. You're not supposed to actually like the guy im going out with." She joked lightly as she picked up fat Louie and gave him a big kiss on the nose.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Im taking that as my cue to leave and let you settle back in. Oh and here's the phone Im sure someone's waiting for your call" Helen said as she handed Mia the cordless and left her room.  
  
Mia smiled as her mom left the room. "Some things never change." She thought happily as she started to dial Michaels phone number.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice asked followed by a yawn.  
  
Mia grinned. "Did I disturb your beauty rest Lilly?"  
  
"Mia!!! When did you get home? We've all missed you so much since you've been gone." Lilly replied sounding more awake than she had previously.  
  
"I just got in about an hour ago and it feels so good to be back here. Genovia was awesome but it doesn't compare with being here for the summer."  
  
"And the summer wouldn't have been the same without you here. But im going to have to cut this conversation short because Michael's going to hurt himself if he doesn't get to talk to you soon. Later, Mia."  
  
Mia heard the scratching of the phone being slid across the table then Michael's deep voice enveloped her. "Hey, Im glad your back."  
  
Mia smiled. "Im glad im back to. So what did you do while I was gone? Spend your time scooping out new girls to replace me?" She asked jokingly as she folded her favorite t-shirt.  
  
"Dang, You found out my secret. I knew it would get back to you sooner or later." He said teasingly.  
  
"Well, I guess its time for me to reveal my secret to. I fell in love with a Genovian pear picker, I told myself I shouldn't but his talent for telling which pear was ripe or not turned me on."  
  
Michael laughed, "I can see your warped since of humor hasn't changed."  
  
"You didn't think it would did you?"  
  
"Of course not. But seriously Mia, Are you busy tonight?"  
  
Mia's heart skipped a beat at his casual question, it was still amazing to her what Michael could do to her senses. "No not really. I still haven't finished unpacking but its only eleven now so I should be done by tonight. Why?"  
  
"I have to see you, it's been way to long. Be ready by seven. Ill pick you up."  
  
Mia felt the blush rise to her cheeks and was glad he couldn't see her. "It's a deal. Don't be late."  
  
"Trust me I wont. See ya tonight" and with that he hung up the phone.  
  
Mia flopped back on her bed dreamily. "How did I get such a great guy?" She thought happily as she stared at her ceiling.  
  
******************  
  
Closing Note: If you guys like this Ill continue but if you don't im not going to so let me know what you think.  
  
P.S. I could really use a beta for this story so if your willing to help me leave me your email addy in a review or just email me. Thanks.  
  
Summary for next chapter: Michaels surprise date. 


	2. Things Ill Never Say

Authors Notes: Hey guys, I just want to say how much you guys rock!!! Your reviews definitely motivated me to get this chapter out as fast as I could. Sorry it took so long but this past week has been hectic. Hopefully I'll be posting more frequently since schools out in less than 3 weeks and as long as yall stay interested ill keep writing =o).  
  
Let me just add this really quick: To Kat, Emily, and Liz thanks you guys for showing enough interest in my little story to offer to beta I honestly didn't think anyone would want to. Even though I didn't pick you guys as my primary beta I still really appreciate the offer. To Krystar your review made me smile it was so sweet lol and to answer your question she was listening to "Thank You" (my fav song on the cd). To angie that idea is sooo cute you'll have to thank your boyfriend for me (LoL) its given me a idea for later on. And to everyone else like I said before yall are awesome, awesome, awesome. Thanks Again, Cori  
  
P.S. Please keep the inspiring reviews coming they make me want to continue this.  
  
P.S.S. I want to send a quick little shout out to SofieChick thanks for the comments on this chapter =o).  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
1 ~*~ How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you would you tell me how could it be any better than this~*~ Lifehouse: Everything  
  
  
  
  
  
Mia toyed nervously with the fringe on her favorite throw blanket. She really had no idea why so suddenly she felt like she had swallowed a whole swarm of butterflies but the feeling made her think that at any second she would burst from the nervousness and excitement she was experiencing at the moment. Glancing over at the clock on the wall she loosened her death grip on the blanket and stood up carefully as not to disturb Fat Louies peaceful sleep. As she walked over to her closet and rummaged through hanger after hanger of clothes her mind wandered back to Michael. The two had been officially a couple now for 2 months and everything still seemed fresh and new. Mia had always heard about couples that drifted apart after time but she couldn't see that happening with Michael and her.  
  
"I might even love him." She said out loud as she looked over at Fat Louie. When Louie heard Mia's voice he cracked an eye open to peer at her. Then she burst out into giggles. "Of course I love him Louie. I've always loved him. Of course he doesn't know it and I'm not sure if he feels that strongly about me, but we've only been together for two months and he's said he likes me a lot. I guess it's to early to get into the whole love thing." As she finished her sentence she couldn't help but add silently "I'm really just to scared to tell him."  
  
Turning back around to her closet she began to rummage once again trying to get all depressing thoughts to flee her mind. After a few minutes of struggling, cursing, and stubbed toes she finally decided on a decent outfit. "Boy, I really need to clean that closet out. It's a disaster area." She muttered as she walked over to her bed carrying her clothes.  
  
Turning on her radio she bounced along with Michelle Branch as she pulled on her khaki ankle length skirt and fastened the black studded belt that went with it. Grabbing her black peasant top she slipped it over her head and stood in front of her full-length mirror. Glancing at her reflection she cracked a little smile. There was something different about her. Even though she still didn't consider herself exactly pretty and she was still insecure about her big feet and flat chest there was a light in her eyes and a glow in her cheeks, these past two months had been good for her. Although she couldn't help but wonder what was going to go wrong, something always did her luck was NEVER this good. Shaking her head she tried not to be so pessimistic.  
  
She turned back towards her vanity grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her hair trying to get it into a controlled style. Once she was satisfied with her tresses she dabbed on a bit of silver eye shadow and a hint of lip- gloss right as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
***************  
  
Michael stood at the front door of Mia's apartment shifting his weight from foot to foot as he held the bouquet of different colored carnations behind his back. He raised his hand to ring the bell once again but he was cut off when the door opened. There in front of him stood Mia looking as stunning as she did that night that he had first kissed her.  
  
Standing there for a minute he just stared at her unable to make any words come from his mouth. Mia grinned a little and laughed. "I can finally say I made someone speechless with my indescribable beauty. My life's mission is complete," She said in a joking voice as she grabbed her messenger bag from the chair by the door.  
  
"Michaels here mom. Ill be back later." She yelled back into the house as she stepped out of the door and locked it behind her.  
  
Finally broken out of his daze Michael looked over at Mia and smiled. "Well all I can say is that probably isn't the last time that you make me speechless. You seem to have that affect on me."  
  
Mia laughed lightly as they walked down the stairs to Michael's car. "So when do you plan on giving me the flowers? You're not doing a very good job of hiding them."  
  
Michael blushed slightly as he realized that he still had the carnations behind his back. "I was getting to it. I can see someone's impatient." He replied as he handed the flowers to Mia. "I can see that some things never change." He added with a chuckle.  
  
****  
  
"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" Mia asked excitedly as she felt Michael take his hands off of her shoulders and felt him take her hands.  
  
"Not yet. One more minute. Now start to sit down slowly." He replied as he helped her into a sitting position. Mia felt whatever Michael had told her to sit on moving slightly it freaked her out a little but she trusted him so she just sat there trying to remain calm.  
  
"Ok. You can take it off now." She heard him say from somewhere to her right. She reached up and slowly began to undo the knot in the bandanna. As she slipped it off she gasped at what she saw before her. They were in the park where her and Michael had first met when they were little kids. Looking down she saw why she was swaying Michael had sat her on the swing that he had used to push her on when she was younger. Directly in front of her there was a checkered picnic blanket under their favorite tree. There was two candles lit and there was a picnic basket off to the side. Mia was so overcome with emotion that she didn't know what to say, so instead she just stood up ran over to Michael and enveloped him in a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you soooo much. You don't know how much this means to me. You really don't." She said muffling her words in his chest.  
  
Michael smiled tenderly as he gently pulled Mia away. "It was the least I could do after all I don't really think you realize how much you've done for me." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her over to the blanket.  
  
Mia sat down and leaned back against Michael's chest. "You know I realize all the trouble you went through for this picnic but I'm honestly not hungry my mom cooked lasagna for dinner if I would have known I wouldn't have eaten so much." Mia said as she looked over at the basket.  
  
Michael grinned. "Don't worry about it I'll just take it home to Lilly im sure she'll eat it."  
  
Mia smiled to herself as she snuggled closer to Michael's chest as he wrapped his arms around her frame she was overcome with a feeling of safety ness. Looking up at the darkening sky she realized that there wasn't a cloud in sight. "It's such a beautiful night. You couldn't have planned anything more perfect."  
  
Michael turned to Mia and looked into her eyes. "There's one more thing to making this the perfect night." He said softly as he reached out and delicately tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Cupping her cheek in his hand he slowly traced her jaw line with his thumb. Mia's knees were trembling with the intense way he stared at her mixed with his tender touch. Just as Mia thought she would burst from the anticipation Michael slowly leaned forward and found her lips with his. At the contact a jolt of electricity seemed to pass between the two. As Michael began to pull back Mia wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him back to her crushing her lips against his the way she had been dreaming about the whole time she was in Genovia. Michael dug his fingers into Mia's hair as she deepened the pressure of the kiss. This was definitely heaven she thought giddily.  
  
After the two had pulled back from each other they both wore identical grins. Neither one of them could have planned a more perfect night. 


	3. Lost

Authors Notes: Hey guys, I am sooo sorry that its taken me so long to update this story. But I really do promise that ill be faster in updating next time. Once again I wanna thank you guys for the awesome reviews I love yall to death LoL. Anyways keep r & ring and I'll keep writing. Later Gatorz, Cori  
  
P.S. Sorry SofieChick for not sending this chapter to ya my email was screwed up so I couldn't but for Chapter 4 I definitely will.  
  
P.S.S. If you guys have any suggestions at all for the next chapter PLEASE let me know.  
  
****  
  
  
  
~*~The distance grows  
  
I'm sinkin' down  
  
And what I lost, it can't be found  
  
Although I try, can't find my way  
  
Nothing's fallin into place: The Calling: Lost ~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Mia shook her head frantically as she peered across the table at her Grandmere. The morning had been going perfectly and Mia was still on a high from the previous night, but this little surprise meeting with her royal highness had just put a damper on her vibrant mood.  
  
"Grandmere, I wont go I refuse to. I just got home and you expect me to leave again? For once I thought that you actually cared about what I wanted, but I now I can see that you don't at all." Mia said trying to keep her anger in check.  
  
Grandmere looked over at her distraught granddaughter and sighed heavily. " I know you don't want to go Mia but there's no way out of it. Acting like a spoiled brat isn't going to help so I suggest that you straighten that attitude up. This is not how a princess is supposed to act."  
  
Mia had to laugh at that, "I swear I can't do anything anymore. Its not like I asked to be the Princess of a freaking country would it be such a huge crime to let me have at least ONE last normal summer?"  
  
"Mia, I already told you that this is a must and you'll only be gone for 3 weeks at the most. After that I cant promise that anything else will come up but you will have some time to be at home. Can't you do anything without complaining about it? I would have thought you would be able to take the responsibility by now!" She replied her patience thinning by the minute.  
  
Mia gave her grandmother a cold stare and raised her hands up in defeat, "Fine Grandmere. Fine. Ill go to this stupid convention in Genovia. Just leave me alone!!" She said as she stalked out of the hotel and started towards her apartment.  
  
  
  
****  
  
(Later that night)  
  
After spending the day walking around town trying to come to grips with the fact that she was leaving for Genovia tomorrow she finally decided to make her way home. Turning the corner towards her apartment she walked into the front door and threw her messenger bag on the couch. Looking towards her mom and seeing the expression on her face she knew Grandmere had already told her the news. Telling her a quick goodnight she raced up the stairs into her bedroom. Slamming her door she grabbed her cordless phone from her vanity and frantically dialed Michaels phone number. Pacing back and forth across her plus blue carpet she waited as patiently as she could for someone to pick up.  
  
"Come on…Come on…"  
  
Just then she heard a click on the other line and Mrs. Moscovitzes cheerful voice greeted her, "Hi! This is the moscovitze residence were sorry were not able to come to the phone right now but if you leave your name and number well be sure to get back to you. Thanks."  
  
"Beep"  
  
Mia sighed heavily as she heard the answering machines cue for her to leave her message, willing herself not to sound to choked up she began to speak, "Hey Michael, It's Mia. By the time you get this message it'll probably be to late for you to call back so let me just lay everything out right now. Grandmere came back to town and now I have to leave for a Genovian peace convention tomorrow morning. I'll be gone for three weeks and then after that I don't know what's going to happen. You really don't realize how much im going to miss you. If you get this message in time meet me tomorrow in the Laneville Airport lobby before 10:30 I really need to say Goodbye to you. ::beep::" Before she could finish her message the machine cut out on her and Mia slammed her phone down in the cradle.  
  
"I really don't know how im supposed to stay sane!!!" She exclaimed as she turned on her lights and fell into bed without even bothering to change.  
  
****  
  
(The next Morning)  
  
Mia stuffed her cd player and journal into the top of her backpack zipping it shut as she surveyed her room one last time. She still couldn't believe that Grandmere had sprung this stupid convention on her at the last minute and had actually expected her to be excited about spending another three weeks in Genovia.  
  
"I knew this was all to good to be true." Mia muttered as she slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her suitcase. Stalking into her kitchen she sat down at the table across from her mom and gladly accepted the glass of orange juice that was slid across the table.  
  
"You know Mia I tried to talk Grandmere out of making you go but once she has her mind set on something you know it sticks. I'm sorry that this is going to ruin your summer but maybe it won't be as bad as you think it will be. Just remember to keep an open mind and at least TRY and have fun."  
  
Mia sighed heavily, "I'll try mom but it still sucks that I have to go. Im going to miss everyone so much there's absolutely NO one my age at the palace and there idea of fun over there is ballroom dancing. Kill me now!!!" she exclaimed dramatically.  
  
Her mom laughed slightly but she tried to hide it by taking a sip of juice, "Well there may be some kids your age this time seeing as it's a national convention, and if your worried about Michael don't be I know he's going to wait for you. Now go on Lars is downstairs waiting. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"  
  
Mia gave her mom a half smile, "Im positive, you have more important things to do anyways so don't worry about it. Ill call you every night and ill see you in three weeks. Bye mom" She said as she gave her a huge hug and tried not to cry.  
  
"Bye sweetie" Her mom replied as she watched her daughter walk out the door and fought back her own tears.  
  
****  
  
Mia glanced around the large airport lobby and snapped her gum anxiously. Glancing down at her watch she sighed when she realized that she only had 15 minutes until her flight boarded.  
  
"I guess he's not coming." She said to herself sadly as she picked up her bag and started to walk towards terminal two. She really thought that Michael would have gotten her message before she left and as stupid as it sounded she had actually thought that he would come running through the door professing his love for her and begging her not to go.  
  
"I guess that's what I get from reading all of Tina's romance novels." She muttered absently as she reached into her bag to grab her ticket. Just as she was about to hand the ticket to the cheerful airline attendant she heard a commotion behind her.  
  
"Mia!!!! Wait!!!"  
  
Turning around at the sound of her name she saw Michael running towards her. His hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed and as he got closer to her she could see that his eyes looked bloodshot. Even though he seemed disheveled Mia had never seen him look so perfect.  
  
As Michael approached her he grabbed her hands in his and turned her to completely face him, "Im glad I caught you. I'm sorry im so late but Lilly didn't bother to tell me that you had left a message until ten minutes to ten. I really didn't think I was going to make it to say goodbye to you."  
  
Mia tried to give him a reassuring smile as she gently squeezed his hands, "Well im definitely glad you made it. I'm going to miss you so much." She replied as she stepped forward and embraced him in a hug.  
  
Michael turned his head slightly and kissed her hair, "Im going to miss you to Mia. But I promise I'll write everyday and when I can I'll call you. Just promise not to fall for some Genovian pear picker while you're over there." He replied trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Mia laughed slightly and wiped away a single tear, "I'll promise if you promise not to fall for some smart college girl that can clone things in her bedroom."  
  
"Not a chance. But seriously Mia I think this is going to be the longest three weeks of my life." He replied as he looked down into her eyes.  
  
"Last call for flight 415 to Genovia." An Airline attendants nasally voice screeched over the intercom.  
  
Mia looked towards the gate and fresh tears started to build in her eyes. "That's me. I have to go." She said as she tried to hold back the tears that were trying hard to escape.  
  
Michael leaned down and gave her a gentle tender kiss. "Don't forget about me." He said as he rested his lips on her forehead.  
  
"Never." She whispered back as she leaned up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Bye" she said quietly as she made her way into the terminal.  
  
"Bye" Michael waved back as he fought with his own tears wishing that he had let three small words escape his lips. 


	4. Best Thing

Authors Note: Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story in a LONG time.. I've just lost my passion for it. Originally I planned for this to be some long Michael and Mia epic but I just can't bring myself to write anymore than this chapter and im surprised I even got through with this one. It's turned into something I didn't want it to be and that's a predictable love story I wanted something different and I wasn't able to do it. I want to thank you all again for supporting this story and im sorry if I disappoint anyone with this ending. Corijona  
  
  
  
~*~We kiss goodbye We've run out of time I leave you standing there all alone with strangers in line I walk out the door then I run back inside Your plane has taken off into thin air but you stayed behind...Graham Colton: Best thing~*~  
  
Mia's P.O.V  
  
Mia walked slowly down the long hallway that would lead her to the plane that would carry her off to Genovia for another three weeks. Fiddling with the strap on her backpack she glanced beside her and saw an older couple holding hands and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. Rubbing her eyes against the hot tears that were building she stopped when she reached the open door to the plane.  
  
"I can't do this." She whispered to herself as she stared at the opening and the people taking there seats. Without taking the time to think the whole situation through she turned and began to run for the exit that would take her back into the airports lobby.  
  
"Miss!! Miss!! Wait!! You'll miss your flight"  
  
Ignoring the plea of the frantic flight attendant she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she was aware that her backpack was bumping into innocent bystanders and that her face was becoming flush but none of that mattered the only thing that mattered at that moment was finding Michael.  
  
She stopped for a minute to lean against the cool glass windows at the front of the lobby and drew in a few ragged breaths. Once she had caught her breath she glanced out the window and caught a glance of dark unruly hair. Not wanting to waste a minute she dashed out of the front door and called Michaels name.  
  
Michaels P.O.V.  
  
Michael rubbed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm so stupid. I had the chance to tell her and I blew it." He muttered as he exited the airport and walked outside into the warm air. He glanced up towards the sky as he heard the roar of a plane and the feeling of frustration grew when he saw the plane fly overhead.  
  
"Michael!!!!!"  
  
Michael stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her voice. "This is crazy. I'm hallucinating now"  
  
"Michael!!"  
  
This time he spun around and when he saw Mia running towards him he couldn't help but say a silent thank you to the powers above.  
  
Racing forward he enveloped Mia in a huge hug. "Why aren't you on your plane? Your Grandmere's going to freak."  
  
Mia sighed heavily as she nestled closer into Michael's chest. "Who cares about Grandmere. I have more important things to do than be on a stupid flight to Genovia."  
  
Michael smiled slightly realizing that he was the more important thing. "Look.Mia. I actually have something I need to tell you" He said as he pulled slightly away and grabbed her hand leading her over to the fountain that was in the middle of the airport parking lot. Mia followed and sat down on the edge of the fountain. "I actually need to tell you something to.but you can go first"  
  
Michael slowly rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand and looked down into her eyes. "I'm not going to make this some long speech Mia. I've already waited long enough to tell you this without dragging it out any further."  
  
Mia looked up and Michael and gave him a reassuring smile waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Mia.. I've fallen in love with you"  
  
Mia burst out into a huge smile. "That's what I wanted to tell you to. I've known it for awhile now but was to scared to tell you." She said as she leaned over and gently kissed him.  
  
Michael pulled back and grinned. "I'm really glad you didn't go. Because then I wouldn't have known you felt the same way and I wouldn't have gotten to do this" He said as he leaned back over and captured her lips into a long passionate kiss. 


End file.
